


Exposed

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, secretly dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Jaehyun was never good at keeping secrets.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> request: Can I get a scenario where the reader and Jaehyun from NCT have been keeping their relationship a secret from their friends but Jaehyun becomes too touchy and outs you guys? - anon
> 
> -Admin Mari

The back of the restaurant was fairly desolate because of the late hour, but considering the fact that the rendezvous needed to remain a secret, it was a good thing. This particular place didn’t close for another hour; however, the remaining late-night diners were already taking their leave as they finished.

He’s late, she thought. It wasn’t accusatory, just a simple observation she made upon glancing at the clock above the entrance to the kitchen. It was the only thing producing sound at the moment besides the noise of ice clinking against the glass of her cup as she swirled her straw around.

A man in a simple white button-up shirt and jeans covered by a half apron approached her table with caution. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Give me a few more minutes,” she said before he could even speak. He nodded, eyes glancing to the door, and then returned to his station.

Ten minutes passed and out of the corner of her eye she could see the waiter move toward her again as the door was suddenly thrust open.

Jaehyun’s hair fell down into his eyes as he bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He stood upright after a second and (Y/n) watched him look around frantically, an amused smile playing on her lips. When he noticed her, she stood and he jogged over, embracing her and then moving over to stand behind her chair as she sat, pushing her in, ever the gentleman. (Y/n) giggled, watching as he strode over to his own chair.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said, slightly out of breath.

“It’s okay, Jae. I get it,” she replied, brushing off his apology. With a smile he seemed to relax a little and reclined in his chair, looking over the menu and thanking the waiter as he set a glass of water down.

(Y/n) couldn’t help but send a smug look to the waiter as he glanced at her and she didn’t miss the way he gave her a disapproving look, as if he was convinced that Jaehyun was going to wrong her simply because he was late.

When they were alone again she looked over at him and the way his eyes scanned the items rapidly. She couldn’t tell whether it was nerves that were causing him to jitter or if it was the adrenaline rush that no doubt occurred from his sprinting.

“Did something happen?” she asked quietly.

“Huh? Oh, no. The boys just held me up at the door as I was trying to leave.” He shook his head, “Johnny and Ten wouldn’t stop asking questions about where I was going.”

“Was it just them?”

He nodded a little and then as the waiter returned they both placed their orders.

“Maybe we should just tell them,” (Y/n) sighed, “Then maybe you would get to our dates on time.”

He was unamused by her suggestion and she simply laughed in reply.

They relaxed into a comfortable silence as their food was brought out. They took their time eating and after a few minutes of chowing down, they discussed their days: his practice, her work. It was comfortable between them as they offered advice, bantered and fed each other bites of their different plates.

When the restaurant started locking up, they split the bill (after a lot arguing on (Y/n)’s part because Jaehyun was insisting on paying it all) and got up to leave. Their chairs squeaked as they were pushed back and as he took her hand in his, she couldn’t help but send a look over to the waiter that conveyed her feelings of “I told you so,” which the guy simply grimaced at.

The bell above the door jingled as they left and as soon as they were outside they were met with a warm breeze wrapping them up. The street lamps were already on and the sun was long gone below the horizon.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Jaehyun spoke as they walked along down the empty sidewalk.

“It’s late. What place is going to be open at this time of night?”

He pondered the question for a moment and then stopped and looked around, gauging their location.

“I think there was a store a couple blocks from here that stayed open until the crazy early hours of the morning.” He looked to her after saying that and when she shrugged he smiled broadly and pulled her across the empty street to the other side and down another block.

Jaehyun let go of her hand as they walked and instead wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and let out a long breath as she relished in his presence. There were very few times where they actually got to be affectionate in public because they had been hiding their relationship from everyone, even the other NCT members, for the sake of not being teased endlessly.

As they approached the store he let go to hold the door open and she slipped inside, immediately checking out the venue. There was a display case of all the ice cream and a bored looking employee who didn’t pay them any mind as they walked in. On the other side was a case full of ice cream in containers. The door shut behind them and Jaehyun moved to take hold of (Y/n)’s hand when she looked around at the few tables organized in rows at the back.

She felt his fingers brush against hers and she jerked her hand away as she noticed three boys sitting around in the far corner. He whined and tried again but this time she stepped away, trying to get a better view of their faces. (Yn) gasped and turned around to face a different direction as she confirmed that, yes, it was in fact Sicheng that she had seen. The other two had their backs to them but she was almost certain that it was a couple of the Dreamies with him.

Jaehyun finally looked over toward the table and his eyes widened. Immediately he tried to usher you out the door but then there was a tentative “Jaehyun?” from the table. They both froze and he straightened before looking over his shoulder, pretending to just notice them for the first time.

“WinWinnie,” he exclaimed, making his way over to stand beside him. (Y/n) trailed along behind him awkwardly. Of course, as soon as Sicheng spotted her he began waving which caused the other boys to turn and look.

Renjun and Chenle shared a glance, looking between Jae and her. She knew that they were in hot water already.

“What are you doing out this late?” Renjun piped up.

“I was walking (Y/n) home and we made a pit stop.”

“Here?” Chenle asked. He looked almost skeptical.

“Why don’t you join us since you’re here,” WinWin offered.

There was a pause and then both of them hurriedly tried and failed to explain why they had to leave. Sicheng looked bewildered as he tried to follow along with what was being said but both of them slowed when they noticed that he wasn’t comprehending all of it.

“(Y/n),” Chenle called, “Can’t you guys come to sit with us for a little while?” He smiled innocently and out of the corner of her eye she could see Jaehyun preparing to say no again but then she heard herself say yes. Chenle laughed and then Jaehyun was pulling her back toward the counter.

“Why would you say that?”

“I can’t so no to him! You know that,” she pouted and he sighed, linking their fingers together. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was like iron as they ordered their ice cream.

He only let go when they were close to the table but even then she could feel his arm constantly brushing hers. All three boys were leaning in across the table whispering to each other and they pulled back as soon as Sicheng and (Y/n) made eye contact.

Jaehyun pulled a chair over to the table as (Y/n) took a seat next to Renjun, who simply smiled at her when she sent him a questioning look.

The five of them sat together eating their ice cream in an awkward silence and the entire time (Y/n) was trying to subtly get Jaehyun to remove his hand from her knee. It didn’t help that he had chosen to put his chair as close as possible to hers.

She tried to start a casual conversation, asking the boys about their practices and comebacks but it was hard to keep a straight face when Jaehyun kept leaning closer and trying to hold her hand under the table. Every once in awhile the boys would give her a funny look as she squirmed and tried to keep Jaehyun away, but they never said anything.

“What’s with you guys?” Sicheng finally asked after Jaehyun almost fell out of the chair as (Y/n) tried to push him away. Both of them began their rambling again but before it got too far Renjun spoke up.

“Are you guys dating?”

Neither of them said anything, they didn’t even look at each other but they both responded at the same time.

“No!”

“Yeah…”

(Y/n) glared at Jaehyun as he returned her look sheepishly. The boys looked between the two of them for a second.

“Which is it?” Chenle asked.

She bit her lip as she looked around the table.

“Yes, we are.

There was silence and then the three boys jumped up out of their seats and raced out of the shop, Chenle laughing loudly the entire way. (Y/n) turned and glared at Jaehyun who didn’t say anything. He chose to keep quiet as he instead scooted his chair closer, if that was possible, and leaned his head on her shoulder, sighing deeply.

“I’m going to die.”

“That’s what you get,” she replied, taking another bite of her ice cream, “They’re going to go back and spread the news around the dorms like a wildfire. I don’t understand why you felt the need to cling to me.”

“Because we never get to go out and I just wanted to be close to you.”

He sighed again and shoveled a large chunk of the dessert into his mouth. They finished their ice cream and then sat there for a moment, mentally preparing for the onslaught of questions and teasing they were bound to face soon.

“We should go before it gets really late out,” Jaehyun murmured. (Y/n) nodded in agreement, but neither of them moved. Finally, they stood and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pecking her on the cheek.

“You missed,” she taunted before pecking him on the lips. He smiled at her and she giggled.

As they threw their trash away, Jaehyun’s phone began blowing up. (Y/n) laughed at his distressed expression and then her phone began buzzing endlessly as well.

She looked around as he moved to leave and walked over to the case full of boxes of ice cream, picking out a few and then walking them over to the cashier.

“What are those for?” Jaehyun asked, coming up behind her.

“We’re going to need these to survive the next couple days.”

He nodded and then grabbed the bag from the employee, holding her hand with the other. As they were going out the door he received a call from Taeyong and, when he made the mistake of answering, he had to yank the device away from his ear because of the sheer volume coming from Taeyong’s side. A second after Taeyong began nagging him about not telling anyone, Jaehyun hung up and then looked at (Y/n)/

“Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

He begged and pleaded, throwing in aegyo, and finally, she agreed.

“You can’t avoid this forever, you know.”

“Yeah, but I can for right now,” Jaehyun said, smiling and kissing her on the lips as thanks.


End file.
